


BEFORE SUNRISE

by ninnipanini



Category: ARMY - Fandom, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conversations, Deep Conversations, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Mumblecore, Romance, Teen Romance, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnipanini/pseuds/ninnipanini
Summary: Jimin and Adele meet randomly at a bar. and after a conversation, they noticed that there's this connection between them. They end up wandering the city together, getting to know each other more.  As the night progresses, their bond makes separating in the morning a difficult choice.***THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE BEFORE SUNRISE (IF YOU CAN'T TELL) BUT I HAVE MY OWN TAKE ON IT***





	1. 10:00 PM

I was walking to a bar where my friend works. I just had gone sightseeing around the area. I was new to Korea in general. I'm currently in Jeonju for two weeks before I go back to Seoul. My friend, Joo-won and I met in Uni in Singapore. He was a Korean native and I was half-Korean, half-Chinese. I decided to move to Korea a few months after I graduated from Uni. Joo-won works part time at the bar and full-time as an English tutor. I, on the other hand was earning from my blog and I decided to try around traveling for a bit, maybe teach English as well.

I checked my phone to make sure I was going the right direction. It was 10:00 PM and the already dark streets were getting darker by the minute. I saw a lit-up sign and smiled.

"Thank fuck," I muttered. I was starting to feel cold. I walked up to the door and overheard the loud music that was playing from inside. I opened the door and it was locked.

The bar was almost empty but there was a table occupied by seven or maybe eight guys. I knocked on the door and the occupied table looked at me. I knocked again and this time, Joo-won saw me. He walked up and opened the door for me.

"Why'd you lock up? I thought you were closing late tonight?" I asked, letting myself in.

"Yeah, they sort of rented out the place," he said, his lips pointing to the occupied table.

"Huh, rich kids," I rolled my eyes.

Joo-won walked to their table and told them that I was there. Wow, I thought. Who the fuck are they?

I made myself to the bar stool, rested my elbow on the counter and holding up my face.

Joo-won brought me back a bottle of Soju. I took out a bag of Yakult from my bag and mixed them in a glass.

"Cheers," I said. Joo-won was ranting about one of his classes while I finished up drinking an entire bottle.

Joo-won had taken for what looked like another order from their table.

"Need help?" I asked. I hopped off the stool and helped him in the kitchen. I took care of the drinks while Joo-won made their meals.

"This is so cool, can't believe your boss lets you manage the restaurant by yourself," I said, grabbing the ice bucket. I took a few bottles of beer and soju and placed them on a tray.

"Yup, that's why all your drinks tonight are on the house," he smiles, grabbing meat from the fridge.

I walked out of the kitchen carrying the tray and brought it to their table.

"Hello, here are your drinks," I said in English. I placed the ice bucket in front of them and placed the drinks.

"Can I clear out your dishes?" I asked. I looked at them and only one guy nodded.

"Your English is good by the way," he commented.

"Thank God you understand," I sighed in relief. He smiled curtly.

I cleared a few of their finished plates and brought them to the kitchen. I sat back on the bar stool and just scrolled through my phone.

"Wonie," I called out, "Can I change the music?" I looked through a small window, Joo-won gave a thumbs-up. "Yay, thanks!" I said.

I was looking for his phone which was connected to the sound system. When I got a hold of his phone, I attempted to unlock it, of course I know his pass code, I tapped on the Spotify icon and scrolled through his playlist.

"Wow you really have a lot of kpop here," I said accidentally pressing a random song.


	2. 11:00 PM

neol wihaeseoramyeon nan seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo

 

I pressed another song immediately.

That's the 9th time I heard that song play today, Woonie!" I said.

"Hey, You don't like that song?" The guy at the occupied table said.   
"I do, actually but everywhere I go, I kept hearing that song!" I sighed.  
He motioned with his hand to come to their table. I took a newly filled glass of my Soju and Yakult concoction.  
"You know BTS?" The smallest guy among the group said. All the guys then bursted into laughter.  
I grabbed a chair and sat myself down next to them.  
"Who doesn't know them? Aren't they like world-wide famous now?" I said. They looked at me with amusement. "But I can never tell them apart," I admitted. They all laughed at me.  
"Are you for real?" The first guy said.  
"Yes, and ummm. What's your name?" I asked.  
"Namjoon," he said.  
"Oh okay. You see, Namjoon, I have friends who are obsessed with BTS and when they made me watch their videos and I just can't really tell who's who," I say, drinking a sip from my glass.  
"We're gonna tell you something but you cannot react!" Namjoon says.  
"So you're gonna tell me you're BTS or something?" I laughed. They looked at me seriously.  
"Holy shit, you're not kidding?" I looked at them, puzzled.  
"Don't believe you," I stated. I placed my drink on their table and crossed my arms.  
Another guys stood up and started dancing.   
"Yeah, I'm not stupid," I said.  
Jun-woo then came out of the kitchen and placed their food on their table.  
"Hey, are these guys really quote unquote BTS?" I asked Jun-woo. He nodded.  
"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked.  
"You don't seem to care! Plus I thought you weren't into Kpop?" He says going back to the bar.  
"Yeah, you're right. You could have the decency to tell me though," I said.   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Adele," I said.  
"Namjoon"   
"Yoongi"  
"Hobi"  
"Jungkook"  
"Jin"  
"Jimin"  
"Robert," the last guy said.  
"He's Taehyung. He likes to do that alot," Jimin said.  
"You guys seem fun," I told them. I took my drink and went back to the bar when Jun-woo was.  
Suddenly a Frank Ocean song came on.  
"Shit, i love this!" 

 

So low that I can see under the skirt of an ant  
So low that I don't get high no more  
When I "Geronimo!", I just go "Eh"Solo, my cup is a rojo, my cholo, my friend

 

"Ah, Frank Ocean," Namjoon commented, nodding.

 

So low that I can admit  
When I hear that another kid is shot by the popo  
It ain't an event no more  
So low that no more high horses, so hard to wear Polo

When I do, I cut the pony off  
Now there's a hole that once was a logo, how fitting  
So low that I can give a fuck about what is trending  
Tryna cut down on my spending  
Regardless of winning, instead of pretending  
And bending over backwards  
Over half of these hoes had work done

 

They were talking about something I couldn't understand so I focused my attention to the lyrics of the song playing.

 

Sayin' they want something real from a man  
Just saying it, we being real persons  
I hate that it's like this, I feel for you, ant  
I don't know what it's like with a skirt on  
So pardon me if I am being insensitive  
But darling this only worsens  
So low my halo stay way low, it feels like it's bent  
So low that when they throw pussy or pesos  
I don't pay no attention to it  
So low that I am no rookie but feel like a kid  
Lookin' at the other kids  
With astonishment while I'm on punishment  
Watchin' the summer come close to an end

 

"After 20 years in, I'm so naïve  
I was under the impression  
That everyone wrote they own verses  
It's comin' back different and, yeah, that shit hurts me  
I'm hummin' and whistlin' to those not deserving  
I've stumbled and lived every word  
Was I working just way too hard?" I muttered along to the beat

"Adele," Jimin waved his hand at me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Wow, you know how to rap," Yoongi said.

"Huh?" I said again. I mentally slapped myself.

"Shit, Um, no. Sorry, I was obsessed with this album when it first came out so..." I trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

A new song played, it was Lover Boy by Phum Viphurit.

"Woonie, listen to the song! It's been so long!" I say, looking back at him at the bar. He smiled and turned the volume a little louder. I positioned my body so I was facing the guys again. They all stared at me.

"If you think I'm gonna ask you about your lives, then you're wrong," I say, crossing my arms.

"You really don't care at all, huh?" Yoongi raised his brow.

"Uhh, no. Unless you're Harry Styles, then that's a whole different story," I smiled. "Nice chatting with you guys," I said, standing up and going back to the bar.

"Woonie, don't you have a class tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah, but your new friends are still here," he says.

"Woonie, are you jealous I made new friends?" I smirked.

"I can't believe you've been here a few weeks and you're about to sleep with one of them," he commented.

"Who the fuck says I'm going to sleep with one of them?" I laughed.

"You're stealing my game!" He complains and I laughed. He was talking about hooking-up, of course. He's straight, but he hasn't hooked up with anyone the whole time he's been here.

"I'm not!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Joo-won walked up to their table and informed them of the last call. They ordered a few more drinks.


	3. 12:00 AM

It was already a few minutes past midnight. I got up from my seat and helped with closing the bar.

The guys started to stand up. Namjoon walked up to the Joo-won and paid.

"It was nice meeting you, apparently someone has a crush on you," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

Namjoon pointed at Jimin who was carefully observing us. When our gazes met, he looked at me shyly before hiding behind someone, Jungkook, I think his name was.

"Wait really?" I made sure. He nodded.

"Do you want to go hang out?" Namjoon asks.

"I have to wait for Joo-won to close up, then I'm free," I say.

"I'm sure you guys are busy anyway," I added.

"Yes... and no?" Namjoon answered, quite unsure.

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"We're gonna wait for you then, we can explain it later," he says.

"You guys go home, it's fine." I say.

"Alright, see you soon then?" he asks. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe. Nice to meet you," I smile politely. I glanced at Jimin and waved bye at him. He waved back before sheepishly smiling and exiting the door.

"Finally!" Joo-won sighed in relief. I laughed at him.

"Come on, hurry up! I'm not tired so I'll just walk around for a bit while you go home and sleep," I say.

"You sound like my eomma," he commented. I slapped his shoulder jokingly.

After making sure the place was locked, Joo-won was able to get a cab home.

"Are you sure?" he asks one last time before closing the door,

"Yes Woonie, I'm 23 years old, I can handle myself. I'll see you in the afternoon," I smiled closing the door for him. His ride then drove off.

I was walking towards a nearby convenience store.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say. My first instinct was to ignore the voice and just walk towards the door.

"Adele!" the voice said. I looked back and it was half of the BTS guys.

"That was creepy," I say. "What are you guys doing?" I added.

"Wanted to talk to you more," Jimin said sheepishly.

"Alright," I say.

"Well, we're off." Namjoon said. "Jimin's staying with you," he said.

"Don't worry, you're Korean is good," he smiles. They left and Jimin and I waved goodbye. We continued to walk towards the door of the convenience store.

We bought a bottle of beer each and sat outside the establishment.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Anything," he answered.

"The Korean dating culture is so weird," I sighed, taking a swig of my beer.

"What about it that's weird? Jimin asked.

"Well, for the past few weeks I've been here I met this guy and we ended up exchanging numbers," Jimin nodded, "About 5 minutes we've been apart, I received this text message and sure, I responded but we literally saw each other 5 minutes ago now we have to text right away?" I explained.

"When I got home, he called me asking if I got home safely and stuff. I mean, the gesture is so nice, you know? but it comes off as clingy. And I thought it was only with that guy but the next few guys I've dated were much worse!" I sighed.

"I'm gonna speak in defense for the guys," he started, "It's just part of our culture I guess to make sure that a girl we like is safe, I guess it's our way to show how much we care," he says. This time, I was the one who nodded.

"Calling someone everyday?" I asked. "That's too much for me, maybe if the guy and I were official but since we've been on one date, I find it a little weird," I said.

"I think you'll get used to it," he says.

"Also, there's this thing where I can't hug a guy friend?" I looked at him. He looked at me with an amused expression written on his face.

"Yah, Joo-won and I are close and I was on a date with this guy and I saw Joo-won, so I walked up to him and hugged him. When I came to introduce Wonie and he just flipped out on me and walked away," I said.

Jimin cracked up laughing that his eyes can't be seen anymore.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I playfully hit his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says trying to catch his breath, "We're extremely jealous when a girl we're dating hugs other guys. Not every guy is like that but I know a hefty amount of guys who are crazy jealous," he said.

"Yeah, Wonie tried to explain that to me but I'm just not used to it. Back home, when we date if we can't text for two or three days, then it's normal but I don't respond to guys here right away ---" I said

"it means you're not interested,"

"it means you're not interested," we both said at the same time. We both chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly," I said. We sat there for a while and we continued to drink our beer.

"All of this happened in Korea? how long have you been here?" Jimin asks,

"I've been here for maybe two weeks. But some guys I dated was when I was still in Uni and Wonie's friends would come and visit him there," I explained

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" He responds.

"How's the dating life?" I put down my beer and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hard, but..." he trails off. "Yeah, it's really hard," he sighs.

"You're gonna have to explain it because I know there's a really good story behind your frown," I told him.

He smiled sadly and drank his beer again. I couldn't finish mine so I offered him my beer. He gladly took my half-full bottle and drank it.

"Soon," he simply replied.

"You're full of mystery," I smiled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's unfair, tell me something about you!" I said.

"Okay, uhhh... I don't know where to start," he says. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Favorite childhood memory?" I asked.

"My brother and I used to help our grandfather build this treehouse one summer and once we finished it, I didn't want to move out of it," he smiled.

"I've always wanted a tree house," I said. He smiled softly and said something I didn't understand so i just nodded.

"Okay, what was your most terrible experience ever," Jimin said a little too excitedly.

"I think it was taking a wrong train home because I fell asleep and I didn't have any money on me left. My phone was dead, so I can't call anyone. I had to sing at the subway for spare change because I was too shy to ask help from strangers," I said.

"You sing too?" he asks. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really, just for the fun of it," I replied.

He stood up and offered his hand. I looked up at him.

"Where to?" I asked. He just smiled.


	4. 1:00 AM

"Jimin, where are we going?" I asked him as we walked through the quiet streets.

"Somewhere fun, for sure," he simply answers.

"So, what brings you to Korea?" Jimin asks,

"I haven't been here before. I thought it would be nice to visit Joo-won and I just love it here," I replied. 

"As much as I love it here, I want to travel more. Explore Europe, maybe." he smiles.

"Don't you guys travel a lot anyway?" I ask in confusion.

"Yeah, but I haven't had much time to travel that's not work-related. I wanna try backpacking," he says.

"Backpacking is fun! You should definitely do it when you guys have loads of free time," I smile. 

"You've gone backpacking? Wow you're really cool," Jimin says.

"Yeah, only for a few weeks and around Asia. That's one of the reasons I ended up staying here, initially I wanted to stay for a week but I met people at a bar who ended up looking for someone who speaks English so I thought, why not?" I replied.

"I wanted to improve on my English. Maybe you could tutor me?" he asks.

"Only if you teach me Korean," I say.

"Deal," he said offering his hand for me to shake. 

We continued walking and just asking each other questions.

"What was your University experience like?" Jimin asks

"It was crazy. I took up two degrees as the same time so it was very hectic on my end on top of that I was joining a lot of organizations so I was never really the sit at the corner of the lecture hall type of student," I replied.

"Impressive, and I suppose you got outstanding grades as well?" He assumes.

"No, I wasn't that type of student as well. I got decent grades, but not the top student," I say honestly. Jimin nodded.

"I think grades aren't the ultimate basis of one's intelligence," he adds. 

"Finally, someone who shares the same sentiments as me!" I say. Jimin smiled.

"That's why I was very active with clubs, events and organizations during my Uni years. I felt like being stuck in a room hearing about theories all day won't make me productive. I feel like there's so much more than learning about cases all day," I said. 

"I mean I never experienced Uni like you but sometimes I feel like getting a degree is just some sort of... Umm, how do I explain this? Uhh ---" he trailed off.

"Formality?" I asked. Jimin nodded.

"Yeah, like sometimes you just have to get a degree just for the sake of it. You're learning so much in 'the real world' that lectures aren't helpful," he adds.

"Gosh, I hate that term. quote unquote real world," I laughed.

"Yeah, it's a bit cringe-y huh?" he replies.

"Yup," I reply.

"So, you're turn to ask," he says as we turned right to a slightly lit up street.

"Ummm, What do you think of tattoos?" I asked.

"On me or on someone else?" he asks.

"Just a general overview I guess," 

"I've have a lot of temporary ones on me over the years," he starts "I never imagined what would it be like to have it permanently I guess."

"How about you?" Jimin asks.

"I like having the idea of getting a tattoo but I don't know what I'd end up getting. For some people, tattoos don't mean anything but if it's permanently placed on my body then I'd like to be really sure and serious about it," I say.

"Same but at the same time, being an idol, it would come out as we're asking for it, you know?" Jimin says.

"Asking for what, really? Discrimination? Hate?" Jimin nods. "Isn't that a little bit of bullshit? excuse my language," I say. "I know how intense the entertainment industry here is but sometimes I think it's too... primitive?" I questioned. 

"Yeah but it is what it is," he sighs. "Jimin, no. I'd love to argue sometime but I'm not in the mood," I laugh. 

"Anyways, do you have a mole?" I ask randomly.

"Uhhhh, here." I lifted up his pinky. I rummaged through my bag and took out a pen. We both stopped our tracks and I added a dot beside his pinky and a 'U' shape beneath.

"There, now you have another tattoo. And it has meaning," I smiled.

"Does it mean that whenever I look at it, I won't forgot to smile always?" he asks.

"Exactly. You know what? You're honestly my type of person," he chuckles grabbing the pen from my hand. 

He examined my face and looked at hands. He spotted a mole on the side of neck. He looked at me and smirked. He tucked in a portion of my hair behind my ear and drew on my mole.

"Now we're even," he smiled. 

"But I can't see it every time unlike yours," I said. 

He grabbed my phone which was on my back pocket and asked me for the pass code. I unlocked my phone and he opened the camera. 

"Smile," he says. I obliged and I heard the shutter sound.

He then flipped it to selfie mode and positioned himself beside me. 

"one, two, three" he said before smiling and taking a selfie.

"You can set this as your wallpaper and be reminded to smile always," he says coyly.

"Yeah, I don't do wallpapers," I reply, laughing softly. "I don't use selfies of photos of me as my background," I say. I took my phone from him and grabbed his pinky again and took a photo of it.

"I could use this, though," I said, meeting his gaze. He was smiling that his eyes were getting smaller. 

"I say our photo together is still the better option though," he argues. 

"Then why don't you use it as your background, then," I retorted. 

He laughs, taking out his phone before taking a selfie of us. I made sure my new smiley tattoo was visible so I leaned in closer towards the crook of his neck. 

"Now come on, we're almost there!" he said, grabbing my hand as we continued to walk.


	5. 2:00 AM

"Really?" I said as we reached our destination.

"A karaoke bar?" I ask again.

"Yup," He said a little too proudly.

"Well, let's go!" I say, dragging him inside.

We got a booth and placed our time for an hour. We ordered a glass of beer each.

"Ladies first," he said, giving me the microphone.

"You're the singer! You go first!" I said handing him the mic back.

"Fine," he says in defeat.

He picks out a song and presses the numbers on the remote control. He presses the 'start' button and the music started playing. 

"Oh my Gosh, really?" I say. 

"I love this song," he says sheepishly.

"Don't try to hide it," I say as I go through a list of songs.

 

For all the times that you rain on my parade  
And all the clubs you get in using my name  
You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake  
You think I'm crying, on my own well I ain't 

And I didn't wanna write a song 'cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care  
I don't but, you still hit my phone up  
And baby I'll be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'  
I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that  
My mama don't like you and she likes everyone  
And I never like to admit that I was wrong  
And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on  
And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own

 

Jimin sings. He was staring at the screen, eyes focusing on the lyric bar. I hadn't realized I was staring at him until his eyes met mine. I blushed and looked back down at the song list. Jimin continued to sing.

 

For all the times you made me feel small  
I fell in love, now I feel nothin' at all  
I never felt so low when I was vulnerable  
Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?

'Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'  
You should go and love yourself  
'Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'  
You should go and love yourself

Jimin ended the song. I clapped my hands. 

"Okay, I really like your voice now," I say as he gave me the mic. I encoded the numbers and pressed play. 

isanghagedo yojeumen  
geunyang swiun ge joha  
hagin geuraedo yeojeonhi  
korin eumakeun johdeora  
Hot pinkboda  
jinhan borasaekeul deo johahae Mmm  
tto mwodeora danchu itneun  
Pyjamas, lipstick  
jom jitgujeun jangnandeul

I like it I'm twenty five  
nal johahaneun geo ala  
Ooh I got this I'm truly fine  
ije jogeum al geot gata nal

 

gin meoriboda  
bandeusi jareun danbali joha  
hagin geuraedo  
joheun nal bureul ttaen cham yeppeotdeora  
Oh wae geureolkka  
jogeum chonseureoun geol johahae Mmm  
geurimboda ppaegokhi chaeun  
Palette, ilgi, jamdeuleotdeon sigandeul

I continued to sing. Jimin makes this motion where he waves his hands, smiling.

"Guess I don't have to teach you Korean then?" he smiles as I ended the song. I playfully hit his shoulder.

"No seriously, you're good at it," He praised.

"No, don't say that," I say. "I need a lot more practice," I said. 

We continued to sing songs until our beer arrived. The karaoke-version of one of their songs was playing in the background as we clinked our glasses and said cheers before drinking. 

"For someone who's been in Korea for a short period of time, you know to converse well," Jimin says.

"Joo-won's been teaching me ever since we met about 5 years ago, I think," I tried to recall.

"I also kinda dated this guy. Joo-won's friend, actually. It was long distance," I added.

"You dated him for a long time?" he asks.

"Almost a year. We never actually met in person," I laughed softly.

"So you just dated through calls and video chats?" Jimin asks. I nodded.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry but I find it kind of funny," he tries to hold back his laughter.

"Honestly? Thinking about it, I was really stupid for dating someone I've never even met in person. I like how you're not too shy about calling me out about this," I replied.

"I don't mean to judge all long-distance relationships but I just prefer having to meet someone in person first and pursuing a long-distance relationship, you know?" He says.

"I get your point. It didn't even last long because there's nothing special about our relationship. We were just 'together' for the sake of being 'together'" I say.

"I know I had a few drinks but I don't think I got your point," he says, sitting upright this time.

"Ummm, I guess we were just in a relationship for the label. You know, having someone to call your boyfriend or girlfriend," I sighed.

"Okay, now that makes more sense," Jimin smiles.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Any good ex-stories?" I added.

"Eh, not really. I hadn't been in a serious relationship. I thought my past relationships were all serious but they weren't," he smiled sadly.

"It's your typical I'm-dating-an-idol drama," Jimin explained.

"I've never met someone who's famous before so I can't really grasp what you're trying to say. Unless it's those cliche movies?" I ask.

"Exactly like the movies! I try to pour my heart out in a relationship but that girls I dated were only in it because I'm part Park Jimin of BTS, not just Park Jimin."

"Oh my God, Jimin." I gasp.

"What?" he looked at me, confused.

"That's exactly the lines from the cliche movies!" I then burst into laughter. Jimin looked at me before laughing as well.

"But seriously though, that's why you said earlier why dating is hard," I said.

"Yup, so I've been single for about a year now," he says.

"I also know that idols aren't allowed to date but I knew when I met you guys earlier, I knew that you guys obviously have had relationships even after your debut," I smirked. I always liked being right.

"Yeah, that's another thing. We can't let the public know otherwise we want out careers to end, so it's either no dating, date and ruin your career or date in secret. And every idol would have probably chosen the latter," Jimin explained.

"That's true. And I think their fans already know it unconsciously but chose to believe that their favorite artist is single?" I looked at him for confirmation. Jimin nodded.

We continued talking until we were disturbed by a knock on our door. We had run out of time so we decided to not extend and just continue to walk.

"I'll pay," Jimin said as I took out my wallet. He took my wallet and placed it back in my tote bag.

"Okay fine, but if we're gonna go eat or get another drink, I'll pay for it," I said. He smiled and nodded.


	6. 3:00 AM

Jimin and I were continuing walking around. I noticed some sort of paper on one of the benches. I walked towards it, Jimin following. I picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"Oh, there's this film festival soon. Too bad we can't go to a screening," I said, showing him the flyer.

"Why? So we can kiss in the cinema like in American movies?" he chuckled. 

"Pabo, of course not. Korean films are just aesthetically pleasing. The camera work and colors are perfect mood setters. Although, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't protest if you did kiss me in a cinema," I said, looking up to meet his gaze. He gave me smile.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, you seem like a decent guy to kiss so why not?" I said. We continued walking, his hands holding mine.

"It must be nice to be one of the youngest among your members," I say,

"You Googled us again?" he asks.

"Maybe," I reply.

"It's fun, some days I feel like I'm just a kid again," he says. "What about you?"

"Among the groups of friends I have, it's either I'm the oldest one or I'm the motherly type," I say.

"How would you say that you're the motherly type?" Jimin asks

"I think it's because I'm an old soul. I feel I was born in the wrong time you know? Sometimes I feel like I'd fit in better if I was born within the 60s - 80s timeline. My taste in music, the way I dress, and sometimes it's the books I read, the movies I watch," I tried to explain.

"That's crazy, I would sometimes feel likeI'm still this thirteen-year-oldboy who doesn't really know how tobe an adult. Sometimes I come off as this annoying kid trying to play around and the other members would often see me as child-ish but I guess I don't know how to act like an adult yet," he replies.

"Ahh, nah, I like that you have that youthful energy when we started talking," I smile.

"I'm having such a great time," Jimin says.

"Me too, actually," I reply.

"I'm really glad. I love this because no one knows that I'm here. I'm also just getting to know you, and you seem pretty normal and I feel like you haven't done anything bad in your life," he laughs.

"How'd you know I never done anything bad?" I start to crack up, "I'm here with you, a stranger I met in a bar. I've always been told never to talk to strangers. This is bad," I laughed.

"Alright, okay. You're a bad girl," he replies.

"We've been talking for literally hours now. Based on that, have you found anything about me that would drive you mad?" I ask.

"Not going to answer that," he says.

"Aw come on, why not?" I pouted.

"I dated this girl once who asked the same thing. I was being honest and told her she can't handle criticism well. She threw a fit and broke up with me," he says. 

"How would you know me and your ex are the same? Try me," I say.

"Uhhhh, I don't know," he says

"Jimin!" I tugged his hand.

"Okay," he says. "I think you're the type of person who knows what they want and would do anything to get that."

"Hmmm. That's party true. That would annoy you?" I ask

"Explain why that's partly true. And no it wouldn't annoy me,"

"Then why'd you say that?" I laughed. "It's partly true because I try to plan things as perfectly as possible. I'm not good at being spontaneous but ever since I arrived here, I've done nothing but out of pure spontaneity."

"Ahhh, okay. The thing about you that would make me mad would probably be that after this we wouldn't be talking anymore," he sighed.

"You got the vibe from me from we first met?" I ask, raising my brow.

"Throughout our conversations. And you just mentioned that you're this new spontaneous person, I feel like we can't really talk once we go back to our daily routine."

"And you'd be mad about that?" I ask

"Well, yeah. I feel like we'd end up being really close, you know? You don't usually get that a lot," he says.

"Wow, you're not a kid as much as you'd like to think you are," I told him. "I guess when you're young, you just believe there'll be many people with whom you'll connect with. Later in life, you realize it only happens a few times," I say.

"Wow, that's deep," Jimin commented

"Nope, that's from this movie I watched before," I say.

"I think this is that connection," Jimin says. I nodded. We stopped walking and our bodies, facing each other's. 

"I hope you don't mind that I kiss you," he said shyly. I smiled before leaning towards him and planting a kiss on his lips.


	7. 4:00 AM

Jimin and I were continuing walking around. I noticed some sort of paper on one of the benches. I walked towards it, Jimin following. I picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"Oh, there's this film festival soon. Too bad we can't go to a screening," I said, showing him the flyer.

"Why? So we can kiss in the cinema like in American movies?" he chuckled. 

"Pabo, of course not. Korean films are just aesthetically pleasing. The camera work and colors are perfect mood setters. Although, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't protest if you did kiss me in a cinema," I said, looking up to meet his gaze. He gave me smile.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, you seem like a decent guy to kiss so why not?" I said. We continued walking, his hands holding mine.

"It must be nice to be one of the youngest among your members," I say,

"You Googled us again?" he asks.

"Maybe," I reply.

"It's fun, some days I feel like I'm just a kid again," he says. "What about you?"

"Among the groups of friends I have, it's either I'm the oldest one or I'm the motherly type," I say.

"How would you say that you're the motherly type?" Jimin asks

"I think it's because I'm an old soul. I feel I was born in the wrong time you know? Sometimes I feel like I'd fit in better if I was born within the 60s - 80s timeline. My taste in music, the way I dress, and sometimes it's the books I read, the movies I watch," I tried to explain.

"That's crazy, I would sometimes feel likeI'm still this thirteen-year-oldboy who doesn't really know how tobe an adult. Sometimes I come off as this annoying kid trying to play around and the other members would often see me as child-ish but I guess I don't know how to act like an adult yet," he replies.

"Ahh, nah, I like that you have that youthful energy when we started talking," I smile.

"I'm having such a great time," Jimin says.

"Me too, actually," I reply.

"I'm really glad. I love this because no one knows that I'm here. I'm also just getting to know you, and you seem pretty normal and I feel like you haven't done anything bad in your life," he laughs.

"How'd you know I never done anything bad?" I start to crack up, "I'm here with you, a stranger I met in a bar. I've always been told never to talk to strangers. This is bad," I laughed.

"Alright, okay. You're a bad girl," he replies.

"We've been talking for literally hours now. Based on that, have you found anything about me that would drive you mad?" I ask.

"Not going to answer that," he says.

"Aw come on, why not?" I pouted.

"I dated this girl once who asked the same thing. I was being honest and told her she can't handle criticism well. She threw a fit and broke up with me," he says. 

"How would you know me and your ex are the same? Try me," I say.

"Uhhhh, I don't know," he says

"Jimin!" I tugged his hand.

"Okay," he says. "I think you're the type of person who knows what they want and would do anything to get that."

"Hmmm. That's party true. That would annoy you?" I ask

"Explain why that's partly true. And no it wouldn't annoy me,"

"Then why'd you say that?" I laughed. "It's partly true because I try to plan things as perfectly as possible. I'm not good at being spontaneous but ever since I arrived here, I've done nothing but out of pure spontaneity."

"Ahhh, okay. The thing about you that would make me mad would probably be that after this we wouldn't be talking anymore," he sighed.

"You got the vibe from me from we first met?" I ask, raising my brow.

"Throughout our conversations. And you just mentioned that you're this new spontaneous person, I feel like we can't really talk once we go back to our daily routine."

"And you'd be mad about that?" I ask

"Well, yeah. I feel like we'd end up being really close, you know? You don't usually get that a lot," he says.

"Wow, you're not a kid as much as you'd like to think you are," I told him. "I guess when you're young, you just believe there'll be many people with whom you'll connect with. Later in life, you realize it only happens a few times," I say.

"Wow, that's deep," Jimin commented

"Nope, that's from this movie I watched before," I say.

"I think this is that connection," Jimin says. I nodded. We stopped walking and our bodies, facing each other's. 

"I hope you don't mind that I kiss you," he said shyly. I smiled before leaning towards him and planting a kiss on his lips.


	8. 5:00 AM

"So what are you going to do when you get back to Seoul?" Jimin asks.

"I don't know, probably get coffee?" I say quite unsure.

"I live for those days," he sighs.

"What? Getting morning coffee?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's peaceful. I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, I really am but I guess even with years of training, all of...this went by so quickly you know?" I nodded.

"I knew I signed up for this life. Maybe I took things for granted? My old lifestyle? I don't know. I just wish I could just go back where it was easier for me to physically go to stores or hang out with friends," he adds.

"We're hanging out now," I said, as I lifted his chin. Now towering over me. He places his hands on my waist pull me slightly closer to his body. I placed my hands on his chest.

"I know, that's why it's gonna be so hard to not do this for the next... I don't know," he said smiling. I looked up towards him and he was leaning closer. He then planted another kiss on my lips. This time, shorter but much sweeter. 

"Come on, the sun is going to rise. Are you sure you don't need to get back yet?" I said, pulling away from his grasp. I took his hand and we walked.

"Where are we going?" Jimin gave a soft laugh.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the softest hands ever?" I said. He blushed.

"They kept teasing me that I have tiny hands," he said casually.

"I don't mind, they're perfect for doing this," I held out our hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I think my place is near here," I say. I looked around the familiar streets and noticed that the apartment I rented was nearby. 

"Shall I walk you home?" he asks.

"Not yet. I'm going to grab coffee. Would you want to go with me?" I say. He tilted his head, signalling towards the direction of a cafe we passed by not to long ago.

There people people who were starting to jog around the streets. 

We both sat down at an empty booth and ordered coffee and a few pastries.

"So, should we exchange contacts or something?" Jimin asks.

"I don't know?" I shrugged.

"What if we send each other letters?" he suggests. 

The waiter brings our food.

"You mean literal letters? Or email?" I question.

"Physical letters," he smiles.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be really cheesy," I say. 

"We can only contact each other through letters or parcels. Whatever we fancy," Jimin said. "We should write this down," he added. I agreed. 

I took out my journal from my bag and my favorite pink pen. I opened a fresh page and started to jot down:

RULES:

1\. Can only communicate through parcels and letters. NO TEXTING, EMAIL, SOCIAL MEDIA.

"What else?" I ask.

"What else would you want?" Jimin asks, taking a bite out of my pastry.

"Umm, let's be practical. Aren't you travelling the world? It'd be hard for me to send you a letter when you'd end up in like Australia or something," I say.

"Good point," he says.

"We'll work it out," I say. 

I started at my journal. I start writing.

2\. WE SHOULD MEET AT LEAST ONCE A YEAR

"Can it be more than once?" he asks.

"I wrote 'at least', didn't I?" I say. "Doesn't have to mean we have to meet only once. Like I said, let's be practical. You do travel a lot," I added.

"I know number three!" Jimin exclaims,

"I can see the coffee kicked in," I laughed. "What is it?" I ask.

"Write down, whatever happens, we'll still be each other's persons," he says.

"Oh my God, Park Jimin, You've reached a new level of cheesiness!" I say, playfully and lightly smacking his shoulder.

3\. WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE'LL STILL BE EACH OTHER'S PERSONS.

"I'm good with this," Jimin says proudly. "Are you?" he asks.

"Yup," I smile. We both wrote the dates and signed. 

"This is official," I say. 

We continued eating breakfast and as the sun rises we both walked out the cafe.

"So..." I trailed off. Jimin pulled me closer and crashed his lips on to mine.

We both broke off the kiss and I was blushing. 

"So, here's my address in Seoul, I think I'll be staying there for a long time," I say, showing him my phone. 

He took a photo of my address with his phone and saw that he received a number of messages and missed calls.

"Wow, you should really get going. Based on the number of messages and calls you got, they must be looking for you," I laughed. 

"I know, you're worth it," He said.

"See you later?" I ask

"See you later," he smiles sadly.

We both turned back and start walking towards the opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this the end. I do have plans on creating one-shots following the events after Before Sunrise but I will be posting them on Wattpad. It's Ninnipanini if your interested. <3


End file.
